1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an infrared detecting apparatus, an infrared detection method, and an air-conditioner that can detect infrared light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology that can obtain two-dimensional thermal image data at a high resolution without increasing the number of photosensitive elements in an infrared sensor is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5111417).